Exchange
by CodeLyokoFreak77737
Summary: A exchange program is set up between America and France. Sissy goes to America and a boy named David comes to France. He Befriends the gang but will he find out there secret, and if he does what side will he be on.
1. Sissy is gone

**Exchange**

**By David Griffin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own the character David so it's mine don't steal it!**

**This story has me going to their school for a week for a foreign exchange program. There are links to pics of me and my weapon Sia's in my profile.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sissy is gone

Monday, Day 1

It was a normal day; the gang just had stopped a X.A.N.A. attack and went back in time. Yumi and Ulrich didn't go to Lyoko, but Odd did.

"That is what happened" Odd said to Ulrich.

"Yah right……." Ulrich said.

"Really I saved the day" Odd yelled "I did a back flip and destroyed all the monsters"

"Really then why did your digital card disappear from the screen?" Jeremie asked Odd with a smile.

"He did do the back flip, but the monsters shot and devirtalized him" Aelita said.

"Now that makes more sense" Ulrich said.

They all laughed except Odd.

"Then how did you make it to the tower Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Simple I was already in it" Aelita said.

"So that's where you went" Odd said confused now.

"Haven't you got it by now" Ulrich said sarcastically "Aelita is the only one who can Deactivate the towers. Of course she was in it." Ulrich accidentally said a little too loud. But luckily no one heard him.

The gang started laughing and then Yumi noticed Nicolas and Herve alone without Sissy.

"Hey you guys look" Yumi said pointing to them.

They looked over and also noticed Sissy not there.

"Wonder where Sissy is" Jeremie said.

Then Nicolas and Herve walked over to them.

"Did you hear about the new exchange program between France and America?" Nicolas said to the 5.

"No we didn't and let me guess Sissy is apart of it" Aelita said.

"Yah she will be gone for a week and we're getting this other person named David in exchange he is in 8th grade." Herve said "I'm going to miss her but it will be nice not to hear her yelling for an entire week."

"Is there any way we can make this switch permanent? Who ever this David kid is will probably be better than Sissy." Ulrich said.

They all laughed except Herve. He looked at Ulrich really mad then ran away. Nicolas rolled his eyes and followed him.

"No Sissy for a week!" Odd said "somebody pinch me I'm dreaming".

"I know I can't get over it!" Aelita said.

"This is better than stopping a X.A.N.A. attack!" Jeremie said.

All of a sudden the principal came up to them. They jumped.

"We didn't do it Sir!" Odd yelled.

"Calm down Odd" Mr. Delmas said "I just wanted to ask Jeremie a question".

"Yes Mr. Delmas Sir" Jeremie said.

"I assume you have heard of the exchange program" Mr. Delmas said.

"Yes I have Sir" Jeremie said.

"Well I was wondering if he could stay in your room" Mr. Delmas said.

"That will be fine" Jeremie said with a smile.

"Very well then" Mr. Delmas said "I will be going now. Thanks a lot Jeremie." He walked away.

"Ok then I guess he is staying in my room" Jeremie said.

"Be careful" Yumi said.

"I will I'll try not to reveal the secret" Jeremie said.

Later that day in Mrs. Hertz's class Mr. Delmas came into the room with David.

"Everybody this is David the exchange student from America" Mr. Delmas said.

David smiled. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie waved and said hello.

"David take the empty seat by Jeremie" Mrs. Hertz said pointing to the seat.

David walked over to the seat and sat down.

"Hi I'm Jeremie, and you're staying in my room for the week." Jeremie said with a smile.

"Hi and thanks for letting me stay in your room." David said.

"Your welcome I'll show you around after class." Jeremie said.

"Thanks" David said.

After class Jeremie showed David around. He ended the tour in Jeremie's room.

"And this is my room where you are staying" Jeremie said.

David looked around the room and when he saw Jeremie's computer he stood their amazed.

"Cool. I've got a Laptop" David said as he pulled it out from his backpack.

Jeremie looked at his laptop and it was the same one he had. Jeremie then got his out.

"You have a computer and a Laptop, and it is like mine." David said.

"Looks like it" Jeremie said.

"Cool" David said.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita walked into the room.

"Hey guys" Jeremie said.

"Hey Jeremie. Hey again David" Ulrich said.

"Oh Yumi you haven't met David" Jeremie said.

"Nice to meet you" David said.

"Same here" Yumi said with a smile.

The bell rang it was dinner time. They went down to the cafeteria and ate dinner.

"So you are a computer geek and you know karate" Odd said to David.

"Yep I train with Sai's" David said (In real life I don't but I would like to) "Do any of you do any type of martial arts?"

"Yes" Ulrich said.

"Wow you guys are so cool. I mean you guys are just like me." David said.

"I think we will have a great time this week" Aelita said.

A little later Jeremie left the cafeteria first and went to his room. His computer beeped and a tower was activated. He pulled out his cell phone and called Aelita.

"Hello" Aelita said.

"A tower has been activated" Jeremie said.

"Ok" Aelita said hanging up. She looked up at the others and they got the message.

"We've got to go" Yumi said as they all up.

"Um ok" David said.

The others left and ran to the factory and met Jeremie there.

David went back to Jeremie's room and grabbed his laptop well what he thought was his. He opened it and said "Oops this is Jeremie's Laptop" He was about to close the Laptop but then noticed the word Lyoko. He searched through the files to see more and found out about Lyoko. Then X.A.N.A.'s ghost came out of a light socket and posed him. "Ah!" he screamed and then he looked up. You could see X.A.N.A.'s eye in his. David had these visions of Lyoko and X.A.N.A. showed him everything about Lyoko. He wanted him to fight for him.

**

* * *

What will happen next find out next chapter. R&R Please!**


	2. The Wrong Side

**Here is a new chapter. R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Wrong Side

Later at the factory Jeremie had already virtualized the 4. They were in the Mountain region. They were almost at the tower but they got lost in the mountains. The tower disappeared from the screen. X.A.N.A. was trying to stall.

"I still don't see the tower." Jeremie said.

The gang was riding all over the place but couldn't even see a tower.

David possessed by X.A.N.A. went out of Jeremie room. He headed outside. He went to the park even though he had never been there before, but under X.A.N.A.'s power he knew he needed to go to the park. He went through the tunnel and went through the sewer. He made it to the bridge and went to the factory. He went to the elevator and pushed the up button. Jeremie heard the elevator.

"You guys somebody is coming" Jeremie said.

"Who?" Odd said.

Jeremie looked at the cameras and saw David in the elevator "It's David!"

"What!" Ulrich yelled stopping his Overbike "You told him"

"No!" Jeremie said "But maybe is possessed by X.A.N.A.!"

The elevator opened and David stepped out "Hi Jeremie" he said in his normal voice.

"Hi?" Jeremie said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you. X.A.N.A. has showed me Lyoko and all about it. He has showed me his side" David said walking slowly over to Jeremie.

Jeremie got down from the chair and started walking backwards "David snap out of it X.A.N.A. has controlled you! You don't want to be on his side! Fight him!"

David's eyes turned back to normal "Jeremie help! I can't fight him much longer."

"Don't worry David we will help you" Jeremie said.

David's eyes turned back into X.A.N.A.'s eye.

On Lyoko they could see the tower now.

"Jeremie we found the tower" Aelita said.

No Response.

"Jeremie?" Yumi said.

They all stopped and Ulrich then said "One of us needs to go back to earth and help Jeremie"

"I'll go" Odd said "I'll run and distract the monsters and you guys move in and destroy them"

There were three blocks, two crabs, and three hornets.

Odd got up and rode over to the monsters and let them shoot at him. He got devirtalized and appeared in a scanner. He ran to the elevator and went up to the computer room. David got closer to Jeremie and Jeremie backed into the wall. Odd ran over and jumped up and almost landed on David, but David put his had up and zapped Odd. He looked back at Jeremie.

"David no!" Jeremie screamed "X.A.N.A. is not who you want to serve!"

"I serve who I want to serve!" David yelled in a freaky demonic voice.

Odd got up and jumped on David's Back. David flipped Odd over his shoulder.

On Lyoko Yumi and Ulrich managed to destroy the Blocks and the Crabs.

"Now on to the Hornets." Yumi said as she threw her fans at the hornets, but missed.

Ulrich got a running start and then super sprinted. He jumped and hit one with his sword. Yumi threw her fans again and hit the second one.

"Double team?" Ulrich said.

"Yes" Yumi said.

Ulrich super sprinted up to the last hornet and Yumi flipped over and jumped on to Ulrich's shoulders. She jumped off his shoulders and threw her fans and destroyed it.

Aelita ran over to them "Ok I'll go deactivate the tower" Aelita ran to the tower and entered it.

David lifted up his hand and absorbed electricity.

Aelita made it to the top platform.

David walked closer to Odd and Jeremie

Aelita

He grabbed Jeremie with one hand and Odd with the other.

Code

He started to choke them.

Lyoko

David's eyes turned back to normal. He dropped Odd and Jeremie and fainted.

David opened his eyes he was in Jeremie's room laying on the sleeping bag on the ground. The others looked at him.

"What hit me" David said holding his head.

"You don't remember?" Jeremie said.

"No… wait!" David eyes widened "Oh my gosh I tried to kill you!"

"He does remember" Odd said.

"I remember something else to" David said rubbing his fore head "Lyoko! X.A.N.A. showed me Lyoko and everything in it."

"Really?" Yumi said.

"Yah and a tower was activated and you" David pointed to Aelita "you deactivated it".

"That's my job" Aelita said.

"But what about the rest of you?" David asked.

The 5 told him everything. The weapons the vehicles the virtualization process everything.

"Wow" David said in amazement "But there is one thing I don't under stand"

"What?" Ulrich said.

"Why can't X.A.N.A. possess you 5?" David said.

"We think it has to do with us going to Lyoko. It builds more resistance to X.A.N.A. for us." Jeremie said.

"Well if I can help in any way then I'm here for you guys." David said.

"Thanks" Jeremie said.

"Well I'm really tired I think I'll head home" Yumi said.

"Ok bye" Ulrich said.

"Bye" Yumi said.

"We should go to" Odd said to Ulrich.

"Yah I'm going to go to" Aelita said.

Ulrich and Odd got up and went to there room. Aelita also got up and went to her room.

Jeremie laid down on his bed and David was already asleep on the sleeping bag on the floor.

* * *

**Wow it's not a cliffhanger! But your probaly still wondering what's going to happen next.**


	3. A Mysterious Shadow

**Here is chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Mysterious Shadow

Tuesday, Day 2

David opened his eyes. Jeremie was on his computer. David got up and walked over to Jeremie.

"Hi, what are you doing?" David asked rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Just seeing if there is an activated tower" Jeremie said "How are you feeling?"

David looked up at Jeremie "A little light headed, but I'm ok"

"That's good, but I would be careful if I were you." Jeremie said.

"I will but why did X.A.N.A. want me?" David asked Jeremie.

"I don't know." Jeremie said.

Odd and Ulrich walked into the room.

"Come on before the hot water is gone!" Odd said.

"Were coming" Jeremie said.

David walked over to the window and stood there confused.

"The door is this way" Ulrich said.

"Right!" David said walking out the room then turned right.

"Don't worry he'll snap out of it soon" Jeremie said.

They left the room and followed David to the bathroom.

Later they were in there class before lunch. There were just a few minutes left. The bell rang and they went to lunch. After lunch they went outside and sat on a bench.

"I like it here. To bad I can't stay." David said.

"Hey David" Jeremie said changing the subject "How about later I show you how the Supercomputer works?"

"That would be cool!" David said.

The bell rang it was time for there next class.

Later Jeremie and David went to the factory. Jeremie showed David how to run the computer. David was amazed. Then all of a sudden the Supercomputer beeped. Jeremie looked at the screen

"There is an activated tower!" Jeremie said.

Then all of a sudden he got electrocuted by something in the shadows. He fell to the ground. The mysterious thing in the shadows disappeared.

"JEREMIE!" David screamed as he tried to wake him up. He couldn't wake him up so he picked him up off the chair and set him on the floor gently. David sat down in the chair and called Ulrich's cell phone.

"Hello Jeremie?" Ulrich said.

"No it's David. Something electrocuted Jeremie and he is out cold. Oh and there is an activated tower which might be why he was electrocuted."

"No kidding. Were on our way." Ulrich said.

The 4 ran to the park and went through the tunnel there. They hurried through the sewer and made it to the bridge. They went across the bridge and entered the factory. They ran to the elevator and went to the computer room.

"Jeremie!" The 4 said in unison.

"Hurry to the scanners I think I can virtualize you." David said not really sure.

"Ok" Aelita said.

They went to the scanner room and Odd and Ulrich stepped into the scanners first.

"Were ready David when you are" Ulrich said.

"Ok" David said hitting a button on the keyboard "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

They were virtualized with no errors and were in the Dessert region. Yumi and Aelita stepped into the scanners next.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" David said.

They were virtualized also with also no errors.

"Any way you can materialize our rides?" Yumi asked.

"I'll try" David said typing a lot on the keyboard. He finally got it after a minute and hit enter.

The rides were on Lyoko and they all got on them. Aelita got on with Yumi. They headed for the tower.

"Sorry your not very close to the tower" David said.

"It's ok we'll make it there with our vehicles" Odd said.

They kept going but they didn't see a tower.

"Where is the tower?" Ulrich said.

"I see it on the screen" David said.

"Maybe it's hidden" Aelita said.

"Probably" David said.

They searched franticly for the tower, but no luck. Then a shot was fired at Odd.

"Ah!" Odd yelled as he flew of his Overboard.

David saw Odd on his screen and wasn't sure what happened "Um Odd something just happened to you."

"No kidding I shot got shot by a laser." Odd said sarcastically.

"Oh so that's what that was" David said looking at the screen.

The others looked to see what shot at him it was a Tarantula. It put up its lasers and fired at the others vehicles and devirtalized them. They hit the ground. Aelita ran behind them and the other 3 prepared for battle. Yumi threw her fans, Odd fired laser arrows, and Ulrich jumped up and threw his sword; All three hit the Tarantula and it was destroyed.

"Nice Job guys" David said with a smile. The computer beeped "Um 4 block things are coming."

"Yup there they are" Yumi said pointing forward.

The 4 blocks came up to them and they were out numbered by 1.

"Ok everybody take one" Ulrich said as he pulled out his sword.

"What about the last" Odd said then the ground disappeared underneath one of the blocks. The 3 turned and looked at Aelita; she smiled.

Ulrich super sprinted up to one of the blocks and yelled "Triangulate!" He ran in a triangle really fast and with two clones confusing the block. The block looked at the 3 Ulrichs and didn't know which to shoot at. It just shot at one and Ulrich's clone ran up and hit the block and destroyed it. "Fusion!" Ulrich yelled fusing himself back together.

Yumi got shot at. She threw her fans and missed. The Block shot again. She used her fans to deflect the shots. The block wouldn't stop shooting. She couldn't hold it much longer. "Ulrich help!" Yumi yelled. Ulrich looked at her and sprinted up to her. He blocked the shots with his sword and Yumi threw her fans at it and destroyed it. "Thanks Ulrich" Yumi said with a smile; Ulrich smiled back.

Odd fired laser arrows at the block but missed. He kept firing and out of both hands, but kept missing. The block shot at him "Shield!" Odd yelled as he put up a small purple shield; the shots wore the shield down and the shield disappeared and a shot hit him. He shot more laser arrows and finally hit it and destroyed it.

"Nice" David said.

"But we still don't know where the tower is" Ulrich said.

"I no…" David heard a strange noise behind him. He jumped.

"Everything ok David?" Yumi asked confused.

"Yah I just thought I heard something." David said looking back at the screen. He started typing again "I'll bring back your vehicles."

The vehicles were back on Lyoko. They got on them and continued there search for the tower.

The computer beeped "4 crab things coming" David said.

"Great that's all we need" Ulrich said.

The crabs shot at them and knocked them off there rides. The crabs shot at the 3 and brought there life points down to a dangerous low. Aelita ran and hid. Ulrich got shot at and got knocked off the side of the region and almost fell into the digital void, but he grabbed onto the side and hung on for dear life.

"David help!" Ulrich screamed

"How?" David said.

"The devirtaliziation program!" Aelita yelled.

"But how!" David screamed typing and trying to do something.

Ulrich then slipped and fell "AH!"

"ULRICH!" Yumi screamed.

* * *

**"No Ulrich! I'll save you!" Puts on a cape and runs to save Ulrich but ends falling into the digital void and is devirtalized forever. **

**LOL **

**Sorry but I need to put in a cliffhanger. It's just not a story without one. :-)**


	4. The Dream

**Chapter 4 is here. Oh and just to let you know in this chapter Jeremie will go to Lyoko. If you have read my other story CatFight then that will help.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Dream

"ULRICH!" Yumi screamed. She put her hands on her temples and concentrated. She levitated him up and back on to the region.

"Yumi! Thanks!" Ulrich said running up to her.

"No problem" Yumi said.

Jeremie woke up and stood up.

"Jeremie you're up!" David said excited. "Do you want to take over?"

"No it looks like your doing fine." Jeremie said with a smile.

"But there is a problem. See the tower is right there" David pointed to the screen "but they don't see it."

"Really?" Jeremie said.

"Also there life points are really low." David said.

"Maybe you should go help them" Jeremie said.

"Me?" David said.

"You take karate you should be ok" Jeremie said. "Ok, I need to configure your digital card." Jeremie said typing on the computer.

David nodded his head and went to the elevator. He went down to the scanner room. He stepped into the scanner.

Jeremie made David a digital card "Transfer David. Scanner David. Virtualization!"

David was transferred into Lyoko. He had a black shirt with an American flag in the middle and he had black pants. He was holding his weapon Sai's. "Do I have any powers?" David asked Jeremie.

"Yes the power to heal" Jeremie said "Just touch someone slightly with your Sai."

"Ok" David said "Where do I go?"

"Straight" Jeremie said.

He ran straight and made it over to them. They were in trouble. He threw one of his Sai's and it hit one of the crabs. The 3 looked at the Sai. They looked back and saw David. David smiled and picked up his Sai. He ran up to the other crab and jumped on top of it. He put his Sai's through his eye then jumped off of it. He then did a flip over the other crab and threw one Sai at it. He threw the other Sai at the last one. They both blew up.

"Nice job" Ulrich said.

"Thanks" David said walking up to them. He touched Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd with his Sai.

"Hey!" Ulrich yelled.

"What did you do?" Yumi asked confused.

"He healed you" Jeremie said.

"Cool" Aelita said coming out of hiding.

"But we still don't know where the tower is" Ulrich said.

"Head north" Jeremie said.

They obeyed and headed north.

"Turn left" Jeremie said "The tower should be there."

Odd walked straight "There is no tower HERE…….." He fell through a hole in the ground. Odd hit the ground and saw the tower. He stood up and shouted through the hole "I found it!"

The others jumped into the hole. Aelita went into the Tower.

The mysterious Shadow came out and attacked Jeremie. He couldn't breathe.

Aelita

Jeremie was gasping for air.

Code

He was almost out of breath

Lyoko

The shadow disappeared. Jeremie started to breathe again.

Later Everybody in Jeremie's room.

"Wow that was cool." David said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Yumi said then she looked at Jeremie's clock. "I need to go".

"Bye" The others said in unison.

"Yah it's time for bed" Aelita said walking out.

Ulrich and Odd walked out too.

David went right to sleep.

3:00 am

David was dreaming he was in Lyoko in the forest region. Aelita walked by him she walked to the edge the sector. A block went up to her. The block shot at her and she fell off the sector into the Digital Void. "AELITA!" he screamed running over to the edge of the sector. He threw his Sai's at the Block and blew it up. Yumi walked up to him.

"Aelita is gone!" Yumi said.

"Yes" David said about to cry.

"Soon you will be to!" Yumi screamed in a demonic voice.

David hit her with his Sai's and devirtalized her "I'm sorry Yumi!"

Odd walked up and shot him with a laser arrow. David almost fell off the side of the sector but grabbed unto the side. Ulrich ran up and hit Odd and devirtalized him. Ulrich helped David up then attacked him. David blocked him with his Sai's. Ulrich swung his sword and David blocked him again. Ulrich finally hit him and David flew off the sector. David threw his Sai at Ulrich and devirtalized him. David fell into the Digital Void. "AH!" David screamed as he woke up.

Wednesday, Day 3

They were outside on a bench. David was talking to them about his dream.

"That's weird" Jeremie said.

"But you all turned on me. Except you Aelita you just let yourself fall into the digital void." David said.

"I wonder what it means" Odd said.

They all just sat there and thought about the dream, but didn't no what it meant.

"I really don't know what to say" Jeremie said.

"Maybe you will betray us" Yumi said not really sure if that was the reason.

"I hope not!" David said. He thought of what Yumi said.

"Maybe it's a X.A.N.A. thing" Odd said.

"But what does X.A.N.A. want with you?" Ulrich said.

"I don't know" Jeremie said. "But he has already been to Lyoko he shouldn't be affected by him". Jeremie took out his Laptop and launched a Super Scan. The scan picked up a tower. "Just what I thought. There is an activated tower."

Later at the factory everybody was on Lyoko including Jeremie.

"So why did you come to Lyoko again?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"Because last time I was electrocuted and choked almost to death." Jeremie said.

They were in the forest region. They ran forward to the tower. When they made it to the tower there were no monsters. David felt funny.

"Are you ok David" Yumi said to him.

"No I feel funny. Really strange" David said. He fell to the ground.

**(At this point David is going to narrate the story for a little while.) **

I stood up and I felt different. I couldn't control myself. X.A.N.A. had possessed me again. I couldn't fight him! He was to strong!

"Are you ok David" Aelita said as she walked up to me.

I pulled out my Sai's and hit Aelita. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself. "Sorry Aelita, but I got to do what I got to do."

"His dream it's coming true!" Jeremie screamed.

Aelita ran and hid. Ulrich pulled out his sword, Yumi took out her fans, Odd prepared to fire laser arrows, and Jeremie made a force shield.

I hit Yumi with my Sai's and devirtualized her "I'm sorry Yumi" I said just like in my dream, but this time I didn't mean it.

Odd walked up and shot me with a laser arrow. I almost fell off the side of the sector but grabbed unto the side. I flipped back on to the sector and kicked Odd in the face. I stabbed Odd with my Sai and devirtualized him.

Ulrich attacked me. I blocked him with my Sai's. Ulrich swung his sword and I blocked him again. Ulrich finally hit me and I lost life points. I threw my Sai at Ulrich and devirtualized him. The whole time I was fighting X.A.N.A., but never succeeded. I couldn't stop myself.

Jeremie walked up to me and said "I wasn't in your dream. You won't devirtualize me".

"Bring it!" I said holding up my Sai's.

Meanwhile Aelita was hiding behind a rock quietly watching.

Ulrich had just come out of a scanner and met Yumi and Odd in the scanner room "It's all up to Jeremie now".

* * *

**Can Jeremie fight and save the day? Find out next chapter.**


	5. Captured

**Is Jeremie going to save the day? Find out now! R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Captured

I stood there thinking. I'm not siding with X.A.N.A. or anything, but there is no way Jeremie will beat me especially under X.A.N.A.'s power. I swung my Sai's at Jeremie. I hit his force shield. "WHAT!" I screamed and then repeatedly hit his shield to try to drain it, but Jeremie wouldn't give up. Then I gave up. I looked at Jeremie and smiled then I looked at Aelita. Jeremie knew what I was going to do. His eyes grew wide.

"NO!" Jeremie yelled.

"YES!" I yelled back. Then I ran up to Aelita and grabbed her. I put my Sai's at her throat. Jeremie ran up to me. "If you want me to kill her I wouldn't take another step!" I yelled. Jeremie stopped.

"Jeremie Help!" Aelita screamed.

Meanwhile Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd went to the elevator, and went to the computer room. They ran up to the computer and Yumi sat down.

Yumi saw what was going on and told Ulrich and Odd "He is going to Kill Aelita!"

"We got to run the materialization program and devirtalize David!" Ulrich said.

"Where is Jeremie's manual" Odd said.

"Right here" Yumi said. She found it on the ground next to the computer. "He must have been working on it last night".

Yumi searched through the manual and found the right spot and started typing.

Back on Lyoko Jeremie was stepping backwards slowly "Please don't do it! You fought X.A.N.A. before fight him now!"

What he didn't know was I was fighting X.A.N.A. the whole time.

Back on the real world Yumi almost had it. She was almost most done. She finally was done then pushed enter.

On Lyoko:

Jeremie kept walking backwards. Then he was devirtalized.

On earth:

"Oh no! I devirtalized Jeremie not David!" Yumi screamed.

On Lyoko:

I saw Jeremie disappear and put my hands down. "Yes!" I put my Sai's away.

Aelita looked at me then kicked my leg. I fell over. Aelita ran for the tower I got up and limped after her. She entered the tower. I entered the Tower. She floated up to the top platform. I threw one of my Sai's at her, but missed and hit the top platform. Aelita made it to the top.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Jeremie now back on earth and on the computer said "Nice job Aelita"

I exited the tower. I just kept walking then I stopped. Aelita came out of the tower.

"Why….. Why does X.A.N.A. want me?" I said.

"He knows you're strong and he wants you to defeat us once and for all." Aelita said "But we need you."

I stood there and looked at the ground. Then I turned around and looked at Aelita and smiled. All of a sudden Aelita's eyes grew wide and she pointed behind me. I turned around it was the transport bubble. It grabbed me and took me away.

"DAVID!" Aelita screamed.

**(David is done narrating now)**

"I didn't call up the transport bubble" Jeremie said. He started typing. "Hey! David didn't go to Sector 5. Well he kind of did. He is trapped in there, but I don't know how to get him back."

Aelita ran into the tower again and Jeremie materialized her. She appeared in a scanner and ran to the elevator and went to the computer room. She went to Jeremie and tried to help him.

"I'm too tired" Jeremie said "I'll continue tomorrow".

They all left the factory and went back to the school except Yumi who went home.

Thursday, Day 4

Jeremie was already on his computer he finally figured it out. He called Aelita and told her "We need a mission to sector 5 to save David. We will begin after class."

Later they were at the factory.

Jeremie was typing on the computer "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

They were transferred into Lyoko and saw Aelita who was already there. They were in the mountain region and were ready for the transport bubble.

"S-C-I-P-I-O" Jeremie typed.

The transport bubble took them to Sector 5. When the wall opened they ran through it and into the center room. The room was flat until they walked into it. The ceiling and floor was moving up and down. They saw the key it was right next to them. Odd pushed it. The room turned back to normal. This wasn't there biggest challenge through. They went threw the opening in the wall on the other side. They saw the elevator and jumped on it at the right moment. They rode it to a door and the door opened. They stepped into the room.

"Oh boy!" Ulrich said.

There was David trapped in a guardian right next to them.

"Jeremie he is trapped in a guardian" Aelita said. "I'll make a clone of him and get him out." She did and the guardian saw the clone of David and grabbed that. It then grabbed Aelita.

"AELITA!" the 3 screamed at the same time.

"It's never done that before!" Yumi said.

"Jeremie what do we do?" Odd said.

"I have no Idea!" Jeremie said.

The mantis rays came up to them. Odd shot laser arrows and blew up one. Yumi threw her fans and blew up the second. Ulrich jumped on the last and put his sword through its eye, and blew it up.

"Nice job" Jeremie said.

"But how are we going to free David and Aelita?" Yumi asked Jeremie.

"Keep hitting it maybe it will explode" Jeremie said.

Yumi went up to it first she threw her fans at it and made a dent in the guardian then it grabbed Yumi and her fans.

"YUMI" Odd yelled as he fired laser arrows at it. He made a big hole in the guardian. Then it grabbed him too.

"GRRRR!" Ulrich screamed as he ran up to the guardian and put his sword right through it. He pushed his sword farther into it and then took out his sword then hit the ground. The guardian started to shake slowly then faster and faster then it exploded. Ulrich closed his eyes.

Ulrich opened his eyes again and saw the other 4 standing there. He ran up to them.

"Good job Ulrich!" Jeremie said.

Ulrich touched David on the shoulder. David then disappeared.

"That wasn't David!" Ulrich said.

"Then that means!" Odd said.

"David is still here somewhere on Lyoko!" Yumi said.

"Maybe…." Aelita said then turned around and went to the interface. She started typing on it.

"Aelita what are you doing?" Jeremie said.

She just kept typing. Then she found what she was looking for and sent it to Jeremie.

Jeremie got it and then said "It's David! Hurry get out of sector 5 and come back to earth." Jeremie materialized there rides and they rode them out of the sector. Jeremie brought them back to earth and they went up to the computer room.

"So you have David?" Yumi said.

"Yes, Aelita found his DNA stream. I'm going to send it to the scanners and bring him back." Jeremie said. He did that and he then got up and they all walked to the elevator and went to the scanner room. They went up to the scanner and waited for the scanner to open. It opened and David was laying inside the scanner unconscious.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. The Truth Will Set You Running?

**Chapter 6 sorry it took so long, but at least it's here!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Truth Will Set You Running?

Friday, Day 5

David woke up in Jeremie's room. He got up and saw Jeremie waking up. Jeremie was startled to see David staring at him when he opened his eyes.

"You ok?" Jeremie asked.

David looked at the ceiling then said "Yah I'm fine it's just how does X.A.N.A. keep possessing me? It just doesn't make any sense. Whatever he is doing we need to stop him before I leave on Monday."

Jeremie looked up at the ceiling to see what David was staring at. David then got out his Laptop and started typing. Jeremie went over to see what he was doing. He was writing in some kind of a journal.

"What are you writing?" Jeremie said.

"I have been keeping a journal about what I have been doing this past week" David said "I won't let anybody read it so they won't find out about Lyoko. Not that would believe me." David smiled.

Jeremie smiled.

Later after class Jeremie started walking to the factory. The others followed to see what he was up to. Jeremie made it to the factory and didn't know the others were there so he pushed the elevator button and went to the computer room with out them. The others went up to the elevator and went to the computer room as well. Jeremie was frightened by the sound of the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"I'm checking something out." Jeremie told Aelita. Jeremie started typing and found something. "Just what I thought" Jeremie said. "There has been an activated tower this whole time. X.A.N.A. must of found away to activate a tower and not have the super scan detect it"

David looked at the computer then said "But what does this tower have to do with anything?"

"It is the tower that allowed X.A.N.A. direct access to you" Jeremie said "He used that tower gain access to you then activates another to possess you."

"We need to deactivate that tower before I leave on Monday!" David said.

"Where is the tower?" Ulrich said.

"In the polar region" Jeremie said.

'Then we better get going now!" Odd exclaimed.

"Ok head for the scanners" Jeremie said.

They obeyed and went to the elevator and rode it to the scanner room. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd stepped into the scanners first.

Jeremie started typing on the computer "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

They were virtualized into the polar region. Aelita and David stepped into the scanners next.

Jeremie started typing again "Transfer Aelita. Transfer David. Scanner Aelita. Scanner David. Virtualization!"

They were also virtualized into the polar region. Jeremie materialized there rides and they were off (Aelita rode with Yumi and David rode with Odd). They reached the tower it was guarded by 6 blocks, 3 crabs, and 1 Tarantula.

"Jeremie….." Aelita said.

"Ok I'm on my way." Jeremie said as he started a count down for the virtualization program. He left his chair and rode the elevator to the scanner room. He went up to a scanner and took a deep breath then let it out. He stepped into the scanner and then the scanner closed and virtualized him into Lyoko next to the others.

They pulled out their weapons except Jeremie who made a force shield. They all ran up to the monsters. The blocks shot at Ulrich and he used his sword to deflect the shots. He ran up and put his sword in one of the blocks eyes. David ran up to the other block and put both Sai's through its eye. Ulrich and David ran up to another one and Ulrich put his sword though its eye and David put his Sai's through its eye. Ulrich ran up to the other block and threw his sword at it. David threw his Sai at one block and his other Sai at the last, and blew them all up. He picked up his Sai's and then smiled.

Yumi threw her fans at crab and Jeremie used his force shield to block the shots. Yumi hit the crab and blew it up. Jeremie's shield shattered and all the pieces flew into the eye of the other crab. Jeremie looked at Yumi. Yumi looked at Jeremie. They both looked at Ulrich and David who just saw what happened. Odd then walked up and also saw what happened. Aelita walked up too. They exchanged glances then Jeremie shattered another shield and blew up the last crab.

Odd then ran to the tarantula and shot laser arrows at it and the tarantula shot at Odd. He missed but the tarantula didn't. The tarantula shot at the others except Aelita. The tarantula kept shooting and devirtalized everybody but Jeremie, David, and Aelita. Jeremie looked at the tarantula and made a force shield and then the shield grew and grew and it became so big it pushed the tarantula off the edge of the sector. Jeremie smiled at Aelita she smiled back. Then a whole bunch of blocks came up to them. Jeremie made another giant force shield but this one covering them and the entire tower. Aelita ran to the tower and Jeremie tried to hold the shield.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

Later at in Jeremie's room:

"That was amazing Jeremie!" Odd yelled really loud.

"Thanks" Jeremie said back at Odd.

"I'm so glad the tower is deactivated" David said.

"Yes now X.A.N.A. will leave you alone" Yumi said.

"Thank God!" David yelled.

"I can't believe you're leaving soon" Ulrich said changing the subject "You're apart of our group it's bad that you are leaving."

"Yes David we're really going to miss you" Yumi said.

"But you can still call us and send emails" Aelita said.

"And I'll keep you up to date about X.A.N.A." Jeremie said.

"Also who know maybe you'll come back and visit." Odd said.

"Thanks guys" David said with a smile.

Saturday, Day 6

At breakfast the next day David was telling the others some bad news.

"I'm leaving tomorrow not Monday because there is going to be a bad storm on Monday. So I'm leaving tomorrow! Early tomorrow!" David said not very happy and not breathing.

"So this is our last day!" Aelita said.

"I'm afraid so!" David said with a frown.

"Oh man!" Odd yelled very loud.

"We got to make the most of this day you guys." Yumi said.

"Yah we may never see you again!" Ulrich said.

"Don't worry we'll still be in touch" David said.

"And I'll still keep you up to date about X.A.N.A." Jeremie said.

The bell rang and they went to class.

At the gym X.A.N.A. had possessed Jim. He left the gym and went over to the factory.

Later Jeremie and the others were at dinner at the cafeteria except Yumi who was at home eating dinner. Jeremie heard his Laptop beep and pulled it out. He saw that a tower was activated.

"X.A.N.A. is at it again" Jeremie said with a sigh.

They got up and put there trays on a table and then ran to the factory.

On there way Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and text messaged Yumi. She was eating dinner then felt her cell phone vibrate and pulled out her cell phone. It read "S.O.S. X.A.N.A." Yumi stood up then said to her parents "May I be excused?"

Her dad gave her a weird look and then said "Where are you going?"

"To my room" Yumi replied.

"You're going out with some boy aren't YOU!" Her dad yelled.

"Dad why don't you trust me!" Yumi screamed starting to cry.

Yumi's mom looked at Yumi's little brother and pointed to the sliding door with her head. Her brother obeyed and left the room.

"I don't trust you because you aren't telling me the truth!" Her dad said.

"But I can't tell you at least not yet!" Yumi yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Her mom asked really confused.

Yumi choked back the tears.

Back with the others:

They made it the factory and rode the elevator to the computer room. They walked out of the elevator then ran into Jim.

"JIM!" Aelita screamed.

Jim went to punch Ulrich but missed and ran into the elevator. Ulrich also went into the elevator and went back down to the first room in the factory.

Back at Yumi's house:

Her dad looked at her and then said "A super computer? You think I'll believe that!"

"It's the truth! I swear!" Yumi screamed.

"Yumi you're not telling us the truth!" Her dad screamed back at her.

"Yes I am!" Yumi yelled now crying again.

Her parents just stared at her. Yumi ran out of the room and out the door of the house. Her dad jumped up and ran after her. They kept running, but it was really dark so her dad couldn't see her really well. Yumi had an idea then stopped. Her dad stopped to and breathed in and out.

When he finally caught his breath he screamed "YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!"

Yumi gave him a weird look then ran into the park. Her dad chased her into the park. Yumi got way ahead of him and went threw the tunnel to the passage in the sewer. Her dad ran up and looked around for her, but couldn't find her.

Back at the factory:

Jeremie was typing on the computer "Transfer Odd. Transfer David. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner David. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

They were in the mountain region. Jeremie materialized the Overboard and the Overbike. Aelita and David rode on the Overbike. They went at full speed to the tower. After about 2 minutes they made it to the tower. It was guarded by 3 crabs and 1 tarantula. The tarantula shot at Odd. He flew off his Overboard.

"Odd you only have 10 life points left!" Jeremie screamed.

David came to a stop and he and Aelita got off the Overbike "Don't worry" David said as he touched Odd with his Sai and healed him.

"Thanks" Odd said.

Aelita ran and hid. Odd shot at a crab and blew it up. David jumped on a crab and put his Sai's threw its eye. They both jumped on the last one and Odd shot a laser arrow and David put one of his Sai's threw its eye. They blew it up then went to the tarantula.

Back with Yumi:

She made it to the factory and saw Ulrich battling Jim. She then yelled to him but he didn't hear her. She ran to the elevator and went to the computer room where Jeremie was.

"Jeremie can you do me a favor?" Yumi asked Jeremie.

"What is it?" Jeremie said.

"I blew it with my parents and told them about X.A.N.A. Can you do a return back in time after Aelita enters the code?" Yumi said.

"Sure Yumi I'll set it right now" Jeremie said typing "I don't think you will have to go to Lyoko. David and Odd are handling it, but Ulrich might need some help."

"Ok I'll go help him" Yumi said walked to the elevator. She pushed the button. When she got to Ulrich he was laying there on the ground "ULRICH!" She screamed as she ran up to him.

Back on Lyoko:

Odd shot laser arrows at the tarantula but missed. David had an idea and ran up to it and cut off all its legs. Odd shot laser arrows at it and blew it up. Aelita ran and entered the tower.

Back at the factory:

Jim came up to Yumi and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground.

Aelita

Jim walked over to Ulrich

Code

Jim was about to punch Ulrich then….

Lyoko

…. He fell to the ground.

Jeremie started typing on the computer "Return to the Past now!" He said as he hit a button on the keyboard.

Back in time Yumi was at home at dinner and the others were in the cafeteria.

David looked around the room confused "Déjà vu! What just happened?"

"We went back in time" Jeremie said.

"You see I wouldn't have guessed that!" David said.

The others laughed.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Also what did you guys think of the season finale of Code Lyoko? I thought it was awesome!**


	7. The Duels aka The Final Day

**Here is the final chapter of Exchange!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Duels

Sunday, Day 7 (The Final Day)

The next day the gang was outside. Since it was Sunday they had no classes that day. They were just hanging out on a bench outside talking.

"Maybe……." Aelita said.

"And maybe not!" Odd yelled to Aelita.

They were talking about who would win in a duel on Lyoko Odd or Ulrich.

"Face it Odd it's the truth" Ulrich said laughing.

"You want to bet!" Odd yelled.

"Fine then let's have a little competition" Jeremie said with a smile. "Who ever is devirtalized first loses."

"Hey I want to be apart of this too!" David said.

"Me too!" Yumi said.

"Ok then let's go!" Aelita said getting up.

The others followed her.

At the factory:

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremie said typing on the computer.

The 3 were virtualized into the forest region.

Jeremie started a countdown for the virtualization program. He smiled at David and Aelita and they went over to the elevator and the 3 rode it to the scanner room. The countdown hit zero and virtualized the 3 in the forest region.

Odd and Yumi dueled first:

Odd Shot a laser arrow and Yumi blocked it with her fans. Yumi threw her fans at Odd and missed. Odd shot 2 laser arrows at Yumi and devirtalized her. Yumi appeared in a scanner and went to the elevator and rode it to the computer room. She went up to the computer.

"You suck!" Yumi said kidding.

Odd laughed.

Odd and David:

Odd shot two laser arrows and David used his Sai's to block them. He kept shooting and David blocked every single one. David got board and charged up and hit Odd and devirtalized him. Odd appeared in a scanner and growled.

David and Ulrich:

Ulrich swung his sword at David, but David used both Sai's and blocked him. David swung both Sai's at Ulrich and he blocked him. They kept doing this repeatedly back and forth. Aelita and Jeremie both exchanged glances. Finally David hit Ulrich so hard that his sword flew out of his hands. David then hit Ulrich and devirtalized him. Jeremie walked over to David and said:

"The world champ! Well of Lyoko." Jeremie then closed his eyes and materialized David. Jeremie grabbed Aelita's hand and they walked to a tower. Jeremie let go of her hand when they reached the tower. She entered the tower. Jeremie closed his eyes again and materialized Aelita. He then materialized himself.

In Jeremie's room that afternoon:

The gang was helping David pack. He only had his backpack and he stuffed it with all his clothes and his laptop.

"Were going to miss you!" Aelita said.

They went out of the room and outside. The gang went into a cab and went to the airport. David walked up to his plane.

"Well bye. I'll stay in touch!" David said.

He gave each of them each a hug. He smiled and then went on to his plane. He passed really nice seats and thought to himself that it was probably first class. He then saw a big screen TV. He kept walking then finally found his seat. All of a sudden X.A.N.A.'s ghost came out of no where and went into the plane and took control of it. The others watched the plane take off.

On the plane:

David put on his headphones and listened to his CD player.

Back with the others:

They were now in the cab and went back to the school. Jeremie's laptop beeped in the car. He looked at the others. The driver had just passed the park.

"Um can you drop us off here" Jeremie said.

The driver nodded and stopped the cab. The 5 got out and ran into the park.

On the Plane:

David felt a strange presence. He looked up to the big screen TV. He couldn't see it that well but he saw X.A.N.A.'s eye. His eyes grew wide. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jeremie.

At the factory:

The others just got out of the elevator and were in the computer room when David called. Jeremie went to the computer and saw David trying to reach them.

"David?" Jeremie said.

"X.A.N.A. took control of the plane he is going to kill me!" David screamed.

"Oh no!" Jeremie said "Since X.A.N.A. didn't succeed in totally controlling you. He is going to kill you since he doesn't need you anymore!"

The others gasped.

"Hurry to the scanners for immediate departure!" Jeremie screamed.

The others ran to the elevator and rode it to the scanner room.

Jeremie typed on the computer "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

They were transferred into the dessert region.

Jeremie started typing again "Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" An error occurred while transferring the 2.

They were transferred into the forest region instead of the dessert.

"Um Jeremie we aren't in the right region" Yumi said.

"I don't know what happened!" Jeremie said typing a lot on the keyboard. "Well hurry to a tower and go to the dessert region" Jeremie materialized there vehicles including Odds.

Yumi and Ulrich:

They jumped on there vehicles and were off.

Aelita and Odd:

They were off to. They hurried to the tower, but it was really far away.

Yumi and Ulrich:

They were almost to a deactivated tower. When they finally got to one they went inside it with there vehicles. They rode in and down the tower through the digital sea thing. They came up to another tower in the dessert region and exited it.

Aelita and Odd:

They made it to the tower it was guarded by 6 tarantulas!

Odd gasped "Jeremie where is Ulrich and Yumi?"

"There on there way" Jeremie said.

Yumi and Ulrich just made it to the tower when he said that.

Aelita ran and hid while the other 3 prepared for battle. They rode there vehicles over to the tarantulas. The tarantulas started shooting at them, but they dodged each shot. Yumi flew over one and threw her fans at it and blew it up. Odd Shot laser arrows from a distance at another and blew it up. Ulrich flipped off his Overbike and landed on another, and put his sword through its eye. Then flipped back on his Overbike before it blew up. The other 3 tarantulas shot at Yumi and she blocked the shots with her fans. Then one of the tarantulas shot at Yumi's Overwing and devirtalized it; then shot at her and devirtalized her. They then did the same to Odd……… then Ulrich.

Aelita gasped then screamed "JEREMIE I'M ALL ALONE!"

On the Plane:

The plane switched directions……. to the ground!

"AH!" Everybody on the plane screamed.

Back at the factory:

"Run for the tower AELITA!" Jeremie screamed to Aelita.

Aelita snuck passed the tarantulas and entered the tower.

The Plane whirled in circles heading for the ground.

She made it to the top of the tower.

David closed his eyes.

Aelita

He held on to his seat for dear life.

Code

A tear drop went down his face as the plane hit the ground and exploded.

Lyoko

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie yelled hitting enter. **(And that return to the past was all X.A.N.A. needed to launch his new plan. Find out in my next story!)**

A white sphere surrounded the earth and sent the gang back in time. They were in Jeremie's room when they were helping David pack The 5 looked around the room for David, but…….. he was not there.

"We were too late" Jeremie said trying not to cry.

Yumi and Aelita started crying.

"This can't be happening" Odd said breaking down and crying.

Jeremie started to cry and then Ulrich did to. All of a sudden the door flew open and David walked through it.

"Man I will never get used to these jump backs in time." David said looking at the others.

"DAVID!" the five screamed in unison.

They all got up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks you guys for saving my life" David said starting to cry "the plane just exploded".

"How did you survive?" Ulrich asked.

"Aelita typed in the code just in time I guess" David said.

Aelita smiled.

Later when David was about to board the plane:

"Thanks again for saving my life!" David said to the others.

"It's our job" Aelita said.

David smiled.

They all gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys" David said walking into the plane.

The others waved and watched the plane take off. They smiled to each other then walked arm and arm to the cab that took them home.

The End

* * *

**Did you like the story? Well if you did REVIEW! Please I'm begging you! Wouldn't you want someone to review for your story! Yah that's what I thought so review my story!**

**Also you're probably wondering what I meant when I said "(And that return to the past was all X.A.N.A. needed to launch his new plan. Find out in my next story!)"**

**Well that is just to start off my next 2 part story called... well you'll find out.**


End file.
